


Stars and Senses

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, sense8 inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the quickly approaching Convergence came another thing: the awakening of specially connected people known as Sensates. Eight people that suddenly find themselves connected on an emotional, spiritual and, sometimes, physical basis. Shared memories, emotions, senses...abilities. Maybe not always when they would hope for it, because when is life that easy?</p><p>Sensates are rare in and of themselves, rarely borne less than a century apart, if not more. But something is different now, for not one, but two sets of Sensates have been awakened, though only one of the eighteen know what has happened...and he isn't the most trustworthy person in the universe. </p><p>The story revolves mostly around Darcy Lewis and Loki, who will find themselves drawn together not only out of involuntary need, but other things too...</p><p>The question is...what is so dire that two sets have been borne at once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Huh, that's interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Me again with yet another fic, I don't even know how I do it so don't even ask! It's a short chapter, but others should hopefully be longer.
> 
> This is going to be mainly Tasertricks, but other pairings will come into play and I will tag them when appropriate, I will also tag in the characters as they come in, since I'd like a little bit of a surprise for who the Sensates are going to be, eh? ;D
> 
> You don't need to have seen the series sense8 and I doubt there will be any spoilers other than how the sense8's work. 
> 
> Please note: There are direct quotes from Thor: the Dark World. This is all a bit of fun and I own nothing.
> 
> The timeline will be a bit messed up: AoS, for example, isn't going to be quite as it was in canon. Soooo fair warning. [: CA2 and other stuff maaaay come earlier. 
> 
> Backgroundish relationships: Thor/Jane, Tony/Pepper, Skye/Grant, Clint/Natasha and others. 
> 
> Enjoy! And please let me know what you think!

He could feel it. He could feel it coming. Something had exploded inside him…or maybe… _awakened_. A part of himself he had never realised existed until now…and he knew it…he knew now…

He wasn’t alone.

 

**London, England.**

**14th June, 2013.**

Darcy’s eyes snapped open and blinked around. She was in Jane’s make shift lab and had closed her eyes for a moment; she really shouldn’t have come back so late last night, but man the nightlife in London…it was one thousand times better than New Mexico, that was a given, but she was almost inclined to say it was better than Culver. It made her feel like she was still a student. Nope, she had finished college a little while ago and had returned to Jane’s employment while she searched out a real job.

She stretched in her seat and tried to remember what she had been dreaming about. Someone awakening? Totally weird. Not that it mattered, really.

She heaved a sigh and looked around; part of her wondered whether it had really been a good idea to come here at all. Jane seemed to have lost her enthusiasm in science at the moment; still hung up on Thor. Darcy didn’t even need to hear it from the Astrophysicist’s mouth to know that it was true. She had to admit, she wouldn’t just bat an eyelid over losing that piece of hot ass, but she wouldn’t mope for _this_ long, she—

Darcy frowned suddenly, feeling a spark of bitterness and anger at the mere thought of him. Weird. Sure, she wasn’t happy with the guy for making her friend feel the way she was feeling, but this…this anger and bitterness wasn’t hers…was it?

"Urgh, friendships can totally suck sometimes," Darcy said, standing up and going over to the coffee machine to make some much-needed coffee.

Walking back over to the desk, she sat down in front of the computer she had been inputting data into and took a long sip of her coffee as soon as it was cool enough. She grimaced and swallowed her mouthful reluctantly.

"Why the hell does this taste like it has no milk?" Darcy asked. She paused for a moment. "Great, now I’m talking to myself."

She picked up her mug again, reluctantly, and stared suspiciously into its milky brown depths. Hmmm. Slowly, she took another sip…and it was perfectly fine. Huh. Her taste buds must be out of whack today, if that was at all possible. Unfortunately, she had another interruption in the form of Jane’s equipment beeping suddenly and her coffee spilt over her top. Thank God for the extra layers. Science is fucking with her again.

Darcy picked up the beeping device and looked at it. Whatever it was, didn’t look right. Of course, she was no expert in science, or she’d be doing some sort of Masters in Science right now (probably something a little more specific, but to-may-to to-mar-to), but it looked like it was malfunctioning. She had always been very observant and good at picking up things, especially in odd ways. She let out a sigh; what the hell was _she_ supposed to do with it? None of the buttons did anything either, so she tapped the thing on the desk. Still nothing.

"Huh, that’s interesting," a man’s voice said.

Darcy looked around, but saw nothing. She put the device down and rubbed her eyes. She really needed to get more sleep. Instead, she continued to analyse what she was seeing on the screen of the device, which reminded her of something…Erik’s readings. He was a little off these days, but she didn’t blame him. When you had some fucked up piece of shit Asgardian in your head, what else was going to happen?

"Excuse me?" A smooth voice asked.

Her head whipped around, but again, nothing. Different voice this time too. She turned back to the device with slightly wide eyes. _Keep it together, Lewis. You don’t do drugs, so what the fuck is going on?_ Darcy stood up and quickly cleaned up her top before shoving her coat on and putting the device in her coat. She grabbed the car keys of her rented car and hopped on into the car.

 

**Prison, Asgard.**

Loki sat in the only chair in his cell with his feet up on the stool, reading one of the books his mother had brought him. Or at least, he had been reading until recently, now he just stared at the words as if they had lost their meaning. One of his fellow minds had spoken about him in such a derogatory way. Really, it wasn’t very nice. He chuckled to himself; at least one of his fellow minds were of Midgard. How unfortunate…give or take seventy years, he would feel her death like it was his own.

He closed the book and looked up at the ceiling, wondering why he, of all people, had been picked to be part of some great and phenomenal group, destined for great things? Loki had read all about Sensates, as some called them. Eight people connected in spirit and mind, rarely by blood. He knew these groups were usually born at the same exact time and usually the same realm. Sometimes they were born before some great catastrophe…that only they could stop, but why now? Midgardians were rarely part of these groups, nevermind…

Loki closed his eyes and laughed. "Oh, Valhalla… _seven_ out of eight are Midgardian. It is preposterous," Loki said, sighing as he opened his eyes again and put his book to the side.

This would not be good. He wasn’t sure yet who each of them were, but he knew, as the pattern always was, there were equal amount male to female…and a fair mix of ages. However, it felt like there were two extra people in the group, but…no, no, there were seven others. Two of them were merely unusual.

He was interrupted from pondering this by the sound of a throat clearing. He opened his eyes to see his mother there. A projection, as always.

"Loki, how do you fair?" Frigga asked.

Loki merely looked at her before looking away. Sound entered the dungeon as prisoners were escorted into it. Loki stood up and walked over to the forcefield.

"Odin continues to bring me new friends. How thoughtful," Loki said, watching them be placed one by one into the cells.

"The books I sent. Do they not interest you?" Frigga asked.

"Is that how I am to while away eternity…reading?" Loki asked.

"I have done everything in my power to make you comfortable, Loki," Frigga said.

"Have you? Does Odin share your concern?" Loki asked. "Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient them asking after me, day and night."

"You know full well that it was your actions that have brought you here," Frigga said.

His mother was right, of course, and yet, wrong. Loki hated being in this cell and yet, here, that mad titan couldn’t find him. For he had failed, terribly, to get Thanos the Tesseract. You simply didn’t fail to do what that mad man wanted, though he could not be called a man. But he had to continue on with his tirade…he didn’t want anyone else seeing his weakness. He realised he was going to have to work on trying to block his other mind-friends.

"Your father—"

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!"

His words resonated and he thought he could hear another woman’s voice speak it with him. Odin was _nothing_ to him. _Nothing_. He felt rage bubbling inside him. Right now he did not care that he was shouting and being cruel to the only person in the whole universe who cared for him still…who had perhaps ever cared for him.

"Then am I not your mother?"

"You are not."

The words slipped out, an attempt to push her away and yet, he regretted them immediately. He wanted to take them back…even if she knew better, even if she didn’t believe him.

He just wanted to see her, for real, but he couldn’t.


	2. That is quite a dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's pulled further into the investigation surrounding the strange readings on Jane's device and Loki's slowly learning about his fellow Sensates, leading him to find out something quite interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thank you for all your kind comments and kudos! 
> 
> Introducing another Sensate...I don't know whether I'm going to keep it to one revelation per chapter or more, but yeah. Sorry, apparently I can never resist a mystery. xD 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Boston, USA.**

**14th June, 2013.**

Agent Coulson and his team had flown all the way to Boston to check on a lead they had on some alien tech that had landed in the wrong hands. Unfortunately for them, when they arrived at the warehouse, they searched the whole place only for there to be nothing there. They returned to the meeting spot they had arranged before and all confirmed their lack of findings. Rarely did their leads bring them absolutely nothing which meant…

"Do you think this was a trap?" Skye asked.

"Unfortunately I think it might be," Coulson said, looking around. "Anything on the scanners, Fitz?"

"No, nothing," Fitz said.

"We should head back now," May said.

"Wait! I’m picking up something now, a person, they’re heading this way now," Fitz said.

They didn’t have to wait long until the doors opened and Coulson, May and Ward had their guns ready. It turned out to be Raina, who was alone…and not altogether a welcome sight, especially to Skye. Coulson knew that was because of their recent discovery; her father. Years of searching for her parents only to find out that her father’s a psychopath. And Raina was friends with him or whatever it was that connected them.

"Relax," Raina said, her hands above her head in a clear mockery of surrender.

"What do you want?" Coulson asked.

"Skye’s father wants to talk to his daughter, nothing more. I have the alien tech you were looking for and will give it to you if you agree to our conditions," Raina said.

"No, as far as we’re concerned, we don’t make negotiations with people like you and I’m not willing to risk Skye’s life, for her to see that psychopath," Coulson said.

"I don’t think that is for you to decide, Coulson," Raina said. "Her father really wants to—"

"HE’S NOT MY FATHER!" Skye suddenly yelled, shocking most of her fellow teammates.

She didn’t know where the bubbling rage was coming from, because it can’t have all come from her. No, this kind of rage…it came from knowledge, from let down…hurt, betrayal, grief…she only knew who her so-called father was in a very impersonal way, that rage was personal. She’d heard a voice too, a male voice…or she thought she heard one. It was strange.

She sighed a little, calming herself. "No deal. Sorry, but I don’t want to associate myself with someone like him. I don’t dig murderers. Tell him he shouldn’t have done all those things he did," Skye said. "He shouldn’t be so…"

_Bananaballs._

That was a weird thought.

 

**London, England.**

"I have totally mastered driving in London," Darcy said.

She was so glad that Jane had listened to her; sure, she didn’t take any pleasure in breaking up a date but these readings looked pretty serious and if the guy was a good one, he’d understand. Darcy had spent so long trying to make sure the woman chilled out and took time away from her work when here she was being the one to drag her _back_ to work. Honestly, she regretted it and would probably regret it even more later, but right now they had some things to work out.

The drive to the warehouse didn’t take very long and what they found inside it was very interesting. Of course, she didn’t understand how it could be happening, but it was entertaining to see a lorry floating as if gravity had gone on holiday. Maybe it had. Darcy knew better than to believe that it was a dream, for she’d seen plenty of abnormal things happening to know that this kind of thing wasn’t exactly impossible. She had to blink a few times, though, as she thought she saw a beautiful woman with dark, curly hair and dark eyes, her dress rather flowery. But despite the outward appearance, Darcy felt a distrust for her.

It didn’t last long; the woman wasn’t in the warehouse and Darcy couldn’t work out what was going on. Instead, she chose to ignore it and carry on with the task at hand…following the teenagers into another room and throwing cans down a stairwell. Suddenly, they disappeared and reappeared, though some of them didn’t. Kind of freaky. But kind of fun.

 

**Boston, USA.**

Skye frowned, unable to believe what she was seeing; she stood in a stairwell with teenagers and a young man throwing cans and shoes down…only for them to disappear. She looked down the stairwell and watched again, and the cans continued to disappear. She looked around again, wondering why she hadn’t seen the others or heard them exclaiming, but there they were and she looked back at Raina…no stairwell in sight.

"All he wants is to talk to you, that is all…he has been searching for you ever since you were taken away from him…" Raina said. "We will give you important information in exchange for one conversation."

She raised an eyebrow at the woman; Raina expected them to trust her? After everything they had seen, after everything they knew about her…Skye didn’t buy it and she didn’t think anyone else would either.

"How can we be sure you’re telling the truth?" Coulson asked.

"I suppose you can’t," Raina said. "We will give you a week to decide…after that, the deal is off," Raina said. "In the meantime we may send something as a goodwill gesture."

Then she left.

"That is quite a dilemma," a male voice said.

Skye turned around, but there was no one else in the warehouse but them. She pushed it to the back of her mind; if she wasn’t careful, she was going to attract attention and be committed for going crazy. Something she didn’t want. Skye had more important things to do than dwell on what was likely just tiredness, nerves or something. If it carried on…well, she would just have to deal with it.

 

**Prison, Asgard.**

It simply amazed Loki how quickly mortals were to come up with excuses for strange behaviour, whether they were covering up an incident to the populace or deluding themselves. He walked casually around his cell, deep in thought; the voices were becoming clearer and clearer, two out of seven had made themselves known, yet he was the only one who knew what was going on. There had always been a thrill in being one, two, _twenty_ steps ahead of everyone else. He liked knowing things, learning things and having them close just in case he could use them to his advantage.

Not that he could do much in here; he was whiling away eternity in here, quite bored…but this new situation…it certainly allowed him to think about something else, spy and listen in on some mortals’ dreary lives. Anything was better than this, with books he would finish in a matter of hours, if that.

This woman…this _Skye_ …was an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and it turned out the man, Coulson, was alive. How _fascinating_. He wanted to know exactly how he survived, for he knows the man was dead…Loki had heard the very last beating of his heart, the very last breath he took. People did not generally come back from the dead. However, the bond was not strong enough for him to delve into her mind to see if she knew how.

…

Hours passed and he didn’t hear much else, but it soon changed when he found himself surrounded by police cars and wondered what his new mortal _friend_ had been up to for her to get into this mess. Oh, oh ho, trespassing…of course he approved of that.

_Glad you’re having fun._

She probably didn’t even realise what was going on, but even her unconscious mind was an illustrious well of sarcasm and wit, one he could appreciate very well. He watched as Darcy ran towards her friend, Jane Foster, who had appeared out of nowhere quite suddenly. Interesting and…ooh, there was something wrong with her.

Loki didn’t get any further chance to investigate, however, as he found himself right back in his cell. How boring. Would she live? Would she die? Mysteries were both a blessing and a curse; exciting and aggravating, but he would never wish it away.

 

**London, England.**

Darcy couldn’t believe that Thor had just swooped in, took Jane and gone back to Asgard, leaving Ian and herself to deal with the mess afterwards. She didn’t know how to deal with this, but she was going to have to. An officer came up to her and she did her best to look confident, _feel_ confident.

"Miss, you’re going to have to come with us," the officer said.

She felt a sudden surge of confidence and no-nonsense wash through her. Darcy didn’t know where it came from, but she was glad for it.

"Did you not see who I was with? That was Thor, an Avenger, a hero…don’t make me call him back down here and give you a private demonstration of his power, you might regret it," Darcy said. She took out her phone and quickly hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s database before showing them a video of Thor in New Mexico and another in New York. "And I’m pretty sure I could bring in the Hulk or Iron Man if that’s not enough."

She was bullshitting, but she didn’t care; sometimes you needed that to get results. "We’re the good guys here; the warehouse had some sort of strange phenomena going on and yes, you’ll want to make sure no one else comes in here," Darcy said. "So can we go?"

"Yes, of course you can," the officer said quickly.

Darcy was glad because she had run out of things to say. She dragged Ian out of the site and they managed to catch a bus back to Jane’s place. Honestly, she didn’t feel like being alone right now with Jane off in Asgard with some strange thing inside her. She hoped that her friend and boss wouldn’t die. Sure, she’d been kinda rude and condescending at first but they’d been through so much that she really couldn’t imagine not having her around.

The wait, however, was utterly boring and not even S.H.I.E.L.D. would answer them. For now, though, it was time to sleep.

 

**The Bus, S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Skye sat in a chair, still thinking about the morning’s events. The man whose blood she unfortunately shared wanted to meet her properly and in exchange would give them information on…something. It could be anything, it could be nothing. She wasn’t sure she was prepared to risk it and waste time on it; S.H.I.E.L.D. had better things to do than that. But what if the information was _really_ good? Like, worth the awfulness of meeting a man who was quite frankly a murderer.

She wouldn’t go in alone, that was for sure. S.H.I.E.L.D. or not, she didn’t have the training enough to be able to handle herself against him when he was quite clearly capable of a lot of things.

"She wasn’t lying," a male voice said.

Skye clenched her fist and looked around her, but it was nothing. Deja vu, like before. Same voice, too. She knew one thing, though; she sure as hell wasn’t listening to whatever freak episode she was currently going through. Probably her sub-conscious, except…could you actually make up a voice you had never heard before? Faces, sure, because she had some writer friends who had images of their characters to perfection in their heads, so much so that if they were casted in a movie, they would probably not be the ideal image…either way, Skye didn’t know.

"And I really, _really_ , don’t want to admit to anyone I’m hearing voices," Skye said.

_Yeah, probably a good thing. You don’t wanna end up like my friend Erik. He’s gone a bit bananaballs._

There it went again, except this time a female’s voice and…she’d thought that word before.

This was one hell of a trip.


	3. I thought I was going mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get very interesting when Darcy starts channelling one of her fellow Sensates' abilities and she manages to help them out in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments, they make me happy. <3 
> 
> Another Sensate revealed! Depending on how things go, next chapter will have either one or two new Sensates revealed, but no promises! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**London, England.**

**15th June, 2013.**

So Darcy and Ian had gotten Erik out of the mental institution he had been put in, but they were no closer to figuring out what to do in regards to Jane; she wished Thor could have at least given them some form of explanation, _something_ to help them in regards to not freaking out about their disappearance. It was frustrating, sat around waiting. It was late afternoon now and Erik had gone through this convergence thing with them, but honestly, it brought them no real comfort. She still couldn’t _do_ anything; for one, what was the strange red energy that shot out of Jane?

Erik didn’t have an answer to that, though he certainly found it interesting.

Darcy was looking over all of the charts that Erik had drawn up; she supposed learning new things would maybe distract her slightly more than the internet, because that certainly wasn’t working.

However, suddenly there was someone else stood next to her. A woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, and she was looking at Darcy just as Darcy must have been looking at her. In alarm.

"What…what is this? I was…never mind, can’t say…who are you?" She asked.

"You tell me; who are you? You do sound kinda familiar," Darcy asked.

"You too…something about banana balls?" The woman asked.

Darcy’s eyes brightened. "Yeah, that’s me," she said. "My friend kinda went a little crazy after he was possessed by Loki, Thor’s psycho brother."

"Fun," she said. "I’m Skye…and I don’t know what this is."

"Me neither," Darcy said. "Darcy, Darcy Lewis. Intern to Jane Foster."

"Thor’s squeeze, gotcha," Skye said.

"Darcy? Are you talking to someone?" Erik asked, walking in.

Darcy turned towards Erik and shook her head, mentally noting that whatever was going on between her and Skye is something more than a little strange. She turned back around and Skye was no longer there. She sighed and made some excuse to leave the room, instead going to her temporary room and shutting the door. She jumped a little as she saw Skye there.

"So basically you visiting me is like…you being a ghost?" Darcy asked, then suddenly she realised that it wasn’t her room. It was a tiny little thing with very little space suddenly.

"I guess you’re visiting me now," Skye said. "I’m totally lost. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D., so you’d think I’d be used to weird things."

"You’re telling me; I’ve had a run in with you guys before, back when Thor first landed…" Darcy said.

"Yeah, somehow I know bits about that without seeing the files…" Skye said.

"You haven’t found out how Coulson survived yet, have you?" Darcy asked.

"Nope," Skye said, shaking her head.

They were back in Darcy’s room again. It was strange, like the eye of her mind could see the room she was physically in when she was in Skye’s, and it could see Skye’s when they were in hers. It was kind of freaky.

"Pity, I want to know that too."

Suddenly both girls turned their heads to see Loki, the Asgardian terrorist, and they were in what must have been his cell.

"What the fuck—" Both girls exclaimed.

Loki sat in his chair while the girls were sat on his bed, since they were sat on their own beds in their rooms. Darcy cursed herself for not having her taser…apparently Brits hated weapons. It didn’t make her feel very safe right now. Skye, on the other hand, jumped off the bed and grabbed the nearest thing to a weapon she could; a bottle of some sort off the table. It did bring her a little closer to the psycho, but at least she had a weapon. Darcy got off the bed so she wouldn’t be a sitting duck.

Loki stood up, putting his book to the side as he studied both of them. "So, you two are two of my fellow cluster mates," he said.

"What?" Skye asked, frowning.

"You have been wondering why you are feeling and hearing things other people are feeling and thinking, hearing, saying, right? Why you are suddenly in another place…yes?" Loki asked.

"Yeah…" Skye said.

"There are people called Sensates and they are a group of eight people from anywhere in the universe who are telepathic and empathic within their group of eight. You can draw on another’s strength, another’s knowledge…you can visit each other," Loki said. "For example, if one of you were stuck somewhere, likely you will be able to get out by drawing on my strength."

Darcy listened and took it all in. "So…like a hive mind?" Darcy asked. "Shared consciousness…us three plus five other people…that’s a bit freaky."

"Sensates are rare; maybe one group every few centuries, usually before some great catastrophe, though not always. Usually born at the exact same moment, but our cluster is varied in ages…I would quite like to know why," Loki said.

"Okay. But why now? Why all of a sudden has this started?" Skye asked.

"The convergence," Loki answered.

"Yeah, Darcy’s been learning about it…we’re kinda busy with—" Skye said.

"The sudden appearance of your father wanting to see you?" Loki asked.

"I guess you’re the one whose feelings I felt…with all that," Skye said. "But I can’t get a read on you like I can with Darcy. And why haven’t I been able to decipher the others…I mean, I’ve heard another man’s voice, finding something interesting…well, I heard it through Darcy, I guess."

"I am still deciphering them myself…the Sensates wake up slowly, so right now you are still learning to discern each voice…" Loki said.

Skye then became a little more serious. "Okay, for an agent I haven’t really stayed on track…this doesn’t mean you’re forgiven for what you pulled. Doesn’t mean anything," Skye said.

Loki smiled, but then Darcy found herself back in her own room with someone knocking on the door. "Darcy, we’re going to get dinner, you coming?" Ian asked.

"Coming," Darcy said, grabbing her bag with her purse in.

 

**The Bus, USA.**

**16th June, 2013.**

The next afternoon, the team had been out on whatever mission of the moment and had some down time; Skye was certainly not complaining about that. She still hadn’t come close to a decision in regards to her so-called father and now she had a lot more to think about. Like how she was psychically connected to a psychopath, along with six others. Darcy was cool, though. It was still rather freaky. Did this mean she was basically not safe from the prying eyes of her fellows; they would see her naked? Not that she was a prude; she’d been involved in some crazy shit in the past. But this was…

She rolled over and put her face in her pillow; she was kind of hoping one of these other Sensates were, like, a psychiatrist or something.

"Why would you need one of those?"

Skye rolled over with a small yell, seeing Loki there. Still in his prison uniform, if that even was a uniform…from what she’d seen in his files, he had a thing for green.

"In fairness, Thor ‘has a thing’ for red, too," Loki said.

"Couldn’t you at least knock?" Skye asked. "Make some sort of…signal that you’re going to come barging in here?"

"Now where would be the fun in that?"

"Why are you here? Why do you care? You can’t kill me, can you?" Skye asked, though she wasn’t frightened, but rather sarcastic.

"If a Sensate in your group dies…you would feel it," Loki said. "I can feel you are very much uncertain about your supposed father."

Skye gave him a tight-lipped, frowny expression as well as a nod. "T’yeah," she said.

She shook her head and looked at the duvet. She didn’t know what to say, but she didn’t think she needed to voice it with this new freaky bond.

"Why…do you care?" Skye asked.

She saw a little then, just a little, into his mind. The bond showed her, usually, some smidgen of his feelings, but he must use magic to hide himself. The rest of their bondmates…well, she guessed they were too human to do that. He had issues with a father-figure…two, technically. But she couldn’t feel anymore.

"The world is not as black and white as you may think…and I am still very much in prison, I cannot hurt you, or anyone else. Of course, you could channel my strength but that would be _you_ causing it," Loki said with a smile.

"I see…or is that just an excuse to hurt people?" She asked and they both laughed.

"What do you…what would you do?" Skye asked.

"I am good at seeing through lies and what that woman said about having useful information for you was not a lie," Loki said. "I would, perhaps, give them what they want and take what you need."

"That’s very sneaky, but what do I expect from you?" Skye said, rolling her eyes. "I’ll think about it. Urgh. I spent so much time trying to find him…only for it to be for nothing."

"Try a thousand and more years trying to make the man proud, to shine brighter than the golden first born son," Loki said, smiling a little crookedly. "I think we are a little more similar than we would like to think."

And suddenly he was gone.

"There’s no place like home, no place like home, no place like home," Skye said, eyes scrunched up.

 

**Prison, Asgard.**

Loki heard some commotion a little while later and looked over towards it; it appears his prison friends were being disruptive…wait, one of them was shaking, convulsing…Loki stood up and decided to take a closer look, frowning. He didn’t even notice the mortal Darcy appearing next to him as he observed the prisoner turn into something huge and take out a few of his cellmates. Oh my, trouble.

"Holy shit, what the?" Darcy spluttered.

"I think Thor is going to have his hands full," Loki chuckled, turning back to his bed and lying back down on it.

"Don’t you—Holy—"

Loki looked over to what had gotten the girl blathering and knew he was right. The beast had destroyed the barrier using another prisoner and was now taking it upon himself to let the others out.

"Oh crap. And you’re happy to witness this?" Darcy asked.

"It is no longer my problem to deal with Asgard’s troubles," Loki said. "Besides, how can I? Locked in here?"

"You know what, I don’t know what I was thinking, you’re an evil shit and you don’t care about anything but yourself," Darcy spat.

Loki laughed. _Not even that._

The creature came to his cell and contemplated him for a moment before smashing his barrier too, carrying on along. Was he merely trying to escape and causing a distraction? Or was there something else he was after? Loki walked up to where the barrier had been and leant against the frame, watching the chaos as more guards flooded in to try and stop the prisoners, followed by Thor and his friends. He pulled something from the kitchens with his magic; a plate of cake and a fork. A luxury he hadn’t had in a long time.

Of course, Thor saw him and growled, but his hammer flew right through him and he carried on eating.

"Is this your doing, Loki?" Thor growled.

"No, actually. A big fellow, very strong…" Loki said.

"Wait, where’s Jane? Is she safe?" Darcy asked.

Loki looked around to where the creature had wandered off to and suddenly lowered his fork.

"Thor, there is this man…something happened, he became something different and broke everyone out…you should make sure he does not get to Jane Foster or mother," Loki said. He looked around. "Perhaps we could go together?"

Thor stared at him in confusion, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing and whether he was actually Loki. He just stared at the oaf, thinking that he needed to speed up that clearly painful thought train or there would be consequences. Luckily he came to a decision without Loki having to resort to his usual tactics: a spark of magic into his side.

"Alright, but one step out of place—" Thor started.

"You will kill me? Oh, no, I fear for my life!" Loki said.

Both Thor and Darcy rolled their eyes, but Loki followed Thor out of the prison.

"You really are a sassy—" Darcy started.

"As are you, Miss. Taser," Loki said.

They ran after Thor, as strange as it was to have the mortal here, she was at least not someone they would have to protect. Loki was good at protecting, but the less he had to, the better. Unfortunately, they ran into some Dark Elves…well, this was quite an invasion.

 

**London, England.**

"Holy crap," Darcy said, back in London now.

She couldn’t believe what was happening to her; this strange connection and the fact that she got to see another world, even if the downside was being connected to a mass murderer. Although, oddly, he didn’t seem _too_ bad. Darcy supposed it was the bond, but she didn’t get the feeling that he was completely evil. An ass, yes. But there was something essentially decent about him, even if he refused to admit it.

"Did you say something Darcy?" Erik asked.

"Uhh…not really, just saw some random thing on facebook," Darcy lied.

She was _not_ going to tell Erik what she had seen and who she was seeing a lot. No no no no. Erik would not understand, may not even believe her, and worst of all, would not even forgive her, even though she had no control over it. Okay, so maybe she could ignore him, but that was a lot more difficult than anyone could imagine and she felt a murmur of agreement from Skye…she couldn’t quite make out what she felt from the others, one was too far away, the other didn’t seem to care and the others weren’t thrilled.

Darcy wished she could put a name to them all, at the very least! But apparently this thing didn’t work out the way anyone wanted to.

So she sat down to distract herself with television and not even twenty minutes passed before she felt a gut-wrenching feeling mixed with fear and anger. Oh shit, what had happened? It can’t have been Jane because the little shit wouldn’t care…oh no. Darcy didn’t even need to ask, she saw it now, and even Skye was there, alarmed, as Loki held who she knew (through him) to be his mother.

Loki was doing all he could to save her, green light of his magic covering her completely. Thor stormed back from the balcony where she assumed he must have chased off the perps and the guy she assumed was Thor’s dad looked like he was torn between ripping Loki away from his wife and hoping Loki could save her.

Darcy reached forward and put her hand on Loki’s shoulder, and Skye did the same. "We use electricity to restart hearts on Earth…would that help here?" Darcy asked.

"Thor…channel some lightning through me…" Loki murmured.

"Why?" Thor asked.

Clearly this wasn’t a norm for Asgard.

"They use deliberators to restart hearts on Midgard…I have stopped the bleeding but her heart…" Loki murmured.

Thor spun Mjölnir around and turned it on Loki, sending lightning through him. Darcy and Skye yelped, feeling it, but it wasn’t actually hurting them. She felt a little angry too, but it wasn’t her emotion. Oops, sorry other Sensates, it’s a static shock, honest…

She heard the intake of breath and felt relief surge through her; holy shit, seriously, this was weird.

"Loki…" Frigga said.

"Let us get her to the healing room," Odin said. "I do not know how you escaped or why you were with Thor, but we will talk about this later."

Loki didn’t respond, just carefully lifted his mother up. Thor came to his side and clapped his shoulder surprisingly gently for the mammoth man. It was then that Darcy noticed Jane, who came up to Thor and they followed Loki and Odin to the healing room. Darcy felt like she was intruding on a moment, but it wasn’t like she could really do anything about it. She looked at Skye and they both just laughed.

"I don’t think my life could get much crazier right now," Skye said.

"Tell me about it," Darcy said, rolling her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Darcy had been swept back into London after a little while, but turns out that Frigga had slipped into a long sleep, like a coma, Odin blamed Loki for using some "dangerous Midgardian method" that was made for mortals, not Asgardians and had locked him back up. In all honesty, she thought the man just wanted an excuse to lock him up and not face the awkwardness that was his villainous son showing a possible good side. The healers apparently didn’t know if/when Frigga would wake up and, honestly, Darcy was glad that she had come back home. Urgh. Stupid Asgardians.

So, hours later, mid-evening…Darcy felt a horrible pain in her stomach; she hadn’t seen or felt much from the last few hours, maybe a little excitement and from Skye, a bundle of nerves, but now…she just felt pain, dread and sadness, like…Oh God, what if…?

Darcy tried to distract herself by getting a hot bath and not long after she had finished drying her hair, she came into the lounge only to see Jane and Thor enter. It turned out that horrible feeling was right. Loki was dead. She couldn’t believe it…honestly, she felt a little sad, even if he was a mass-murderer. She supposed it was the connection, but…

"We’ve seen another side to him," Skye murmured.

"Yeah…" Darcy whispered.

"I think one of our fellows is doing a lot of fighting…kinda heroic…it’s weird how it’s coming on slowly, right?" Skye asked.

"It’s the convergence…usually it’s quicker, but this convergence thing has made the process slower," Darcy said, knowing it from some of the things she’d felt from Loki.

"It’s weird, really…I wouldn’t expect someone so powerful to…" Skye said.

"Yeah," Darcy said.

 

**London, England.**

**17th June, 2013.**

Darcy didn’t get anymore time to think about Loki because they had done a lot of planning to stop this Malekith and now they were carrying it out. Skye had told her that even if her team could get there on time, it was too risky; they confirmed that later when a couple of jets had gone missing. No, they were on their own and she hoped that Thor could save the day again. And, of course, Thor’s little helpers which included her and Ian. They’d set the equipment up, but holy crap, the ship was huge.

One of her Sensate mates were kind of amused, though, and she told him to shut his pie hole. Darcy didn’t get time to pinpoint where she’d heard his voice before, because there were elves after her. Elves _shooting_ at her and all of a sudden she felt a great deal of strength fill her and she tore off the door of a mini, using it to block the shots from the elves. Darcy knew what was happening; she was channelling a fellow Sensate and she was _so_ frikkin’ glad.

She jumped forward and ducked, making sure her head wasn’t above the door and barged into them, kicking, punching and swinging the door at them. Darcy couldn’t believe what she was doing, but it was…it was kind of exciting. She knocked all the elves out and the next thing she knew, she was in front of Jane and Erik. Needless to say, she dropped the door. Okay, whatever that was…she wouldn’t even be able to explain it if they saw.

"It…made a good shield?" Darcy said with a nervous laugh.

She didn’t have to fight after that, and it was all solved. Darcy couldn’t be more relieved, though she realised she would have to think about Loki’s death now. Urgh!

Later, when she closed the door to her room, she turned around to see that she was in some computer room with…holy shit, was that Captain America?

"Uhh…hey," Steve said. "You’re the girl in London, right? Darcy."

"Yeah…thanks for before, for…helping me fight," Darcy said. "And laughing, so not helpful."

Steve smiled. "It’s…it is surprising, all this, but I’m used to it now. Do you know what’s going on, though? I feel like it’s been explained but I was half-asleep at the time…metaphorically speaking," Steve said.

So Darcy explained all she knew, including the fact that Loki and Skye were two of their other Sensates.

"That all makes sense now…I thought I was going mad…I mean, I’ve been told to take things easy, with everything I’ve been through, but I was starting to think these voices may be to do with that PTSD I’ve been warned about…" Steve said.

"I think we’ve all gone mad…but…we’re now seven, I don’t really know where we go from here, Loki…he knew about all this, and now he’s gone. Thor doesn’t really know about it as far as Loki says and I don’t really want to get into that with him. He lost his brother and his mother’s in a coma…" Darcy said.

"I don’t like the guy, but…I don’t know, I feel a little…sad," Steve said.

"It’s probably the connection," Darcy said. "Kinda forces this shit on you."

Steve frowned a little, but didn’t say anything. He then shook his head as if he was trying to wake himself from a trance.

"Anyway, I need to get onto these computers…actually forgot where I was for a moment there, but I need to hurry," Steve said.

"You helped me, I’ll help you; hacking extraordinaire. Well, Skye’s good too but she has the S.H.I.E.L.D. thing and she’s hot, so let me have the hacking thing," Darcy said. She thought she heard the other girl laugh.

It didn’t take much for her to get through the system using what Steve told her he wanted and if anyone saw inside, it’d look like Steve was doing it himself. Afterwards, Darcy stepped back.

"Call on me anytime, handsome," Darcy winked.

Steve smiled at her. "Okay, hopefully next time it will be a social call, and not me needing you for something," Steve said.

She grinned.


	4. Is it going to be like this forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Loki's not really dead, the little ass-monkey and Darcy and Loki find out that this connection was a lot more interesting than they'd thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who leaves comments and kudos for me, they make me happy. <3
> 
> I just want to make clear since it may not have been already; the timeline is skewered, things won't happen exactly as in canon, but chances are it'll follow somewhat. So Hydra, maybe Ultron...who knows? The AoS part is the most skewered, though, because I've brought in Cal and stuff a lot earlier and a lot more different than in canon. Sooo yeah. Hopefully it won't be a problem. ;D
> 
> Rating has gone up because there'll be suggestive themes and idk I just wanna be safe. [:
> 
> Enjoy!

**Beijing, China.**

**25th June, 2013.**

S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent Clint and Natasha on a mission to Beijing and neither of them were particularly enthusiastic about it. They sat on the balcony of their rented apartment overlooking part of the area they needed to keep watch on and they both had beers in their hands. The sun was low in the sky and nothing had come through the speakers they had connected to the room they were listening in on.

"I saw Thor the other day," Natasha said. "When you were, you know, living it up on that beach."

"I needed some downtime," Clint replied. "I can’t do as many missions in a row anymore, —"

"I know. I’m teasing you," Natasha said. "Anyway, Thor…well, there’s some news. Tony asked him how his evil twin was doing and it turns out Loki is dead."

Clint snorted and took a long swig of his drink. "Really? Did he piss off another planet or something? You know what, I don’t want to know. I’m glad I wasn’t there, because I couldn’t give a bullshit response of being sorry for his loss," Clint said darkly.

"I don’t think he was expecting such a response as that. I don’t care either way as long as Loki didn’t come back here. But, apparently Loki had saved Thor’s life…crazy, right?" Natasha asked with a smirk before sipping her drink.

He tilted his head back and gave a shrug. "Can we talk about something else? I swear, you’re just trying to get back at me for last week," Clint said.

Natasha shrugged. "Don’t tease a girl who is down; you’re lucky I didn’t hurt you," she said with a smirk.

"You couldn’t even give a reason why you were suddenly down," Clint said. "Females are weird."

"And men are stupid," Natasha said.

Clint was about to argue, but sudden activity from the speakers stopped him and he crouched forward, listening to the speakers. Unfortunately, the language the people spoke was in a language neither of them knew and Natasha cursed when she realised there was static from S.H.I.E.L.D. They weren’t usually this unequipped, but they weren’t expecting it at all. When the people exited the building, their beers were already forgotten.

"Follow them, I’ll grab the bike," Natasha said, and they both rushed off to make sure they didn’t lose the suspects.

It didn’t take them long until they were parking the motorbike and inconspicuously following the men into the main building of the Forbidden city. The men were in a room with a throne in and one of the clowns had knocked down the rope barrier and sat himself down on the golden throne. At first, they listened, though again, there was that other language…Norwegian? Icelandic? She wasn’t sure.

But then…somehow, she knew. Natasha knew what they were saying. She didn’t know how she knew, but perhaps it had to do with how she felt like there were people inside her head nowadays. Either way, this was very useful and she looked at Clint, before signing to him not to ask questions, but she knew and then she signed the translations, all the while keeping an eye on the men. Boy was sign language useful; a silent language without having to resort to pen and paper. Clint and she had been using it for years on these kinds of missions.

And they had enough information to know that these guys were planning to some destruction to various countries at once. This was the easy part.

She started out with her gun, but ended up taking most of them down with her body, and only the man on the throne was left. Natasha moved closer to it, but then frowned when the scenery changed. She was in a large, stone hall with an even more elegant and grand throne with an older man sat on it. He had an eyepatch and something inside her knew that this was Asgard. Something inside her also told her that this was supposed to be Odin, but…

It was Loki, she was sure of it.

"Well well well, Agent Romanoff," he said, his appearance turning to his usual form. "What a pleasant surprise."

She cocked her gun at him. "Stand down, this doesn’t need to be any more difficult than it already is," she said.

Even back in the Forbidden City, she said the same thing to the man on the throne, but in Icelandic. She could see Clint out of the corner of her eye and he was trying not to look at her like she’d grown an extra head. She probably could with Loki around. When she was back with Clint, Loki stood to the side in his real form, but she would switch between there and him as Odin on the throne. She didn’t know what was going on, but enough was enough.

She pulled the trigger and the man on the throne grunted and fell off. Natasha was back in reality now and they worked on cleaning up the mess; the sooner they did, the sooner she could find Thor and get _that_ dealt with too.

_You’re going to out him? But he’s—_

Natasha didn’t know why one of the voices in her head was concerned…Darcy, she thought, but there wasn’t any other action she was going to take.

 

**New York, USA.**

**27th June, 2013.**

"So your brother’s in jail now?" Darcy asked Thor.

"Yes, I had a feeling something was off, so I returned to Asgard and he was already imprisoned; father had woken up from the short Odinsleep and had him locked up," Thor said. He then laughed. "I have to admit, it was a little entertaining; I am angry at Loki for deceiving us, though he said he did genuinely die, but taking the throne and fooling everyone? Even I cannot be angry at that, for he did nothing ill of sorts. In fact, in only a week, he had captured someone dangerous and locked them up, opened the guard to women warriors and flattered the stubborn daughter of the Alfheim royalty; she is known to be easily offended."

"Wow…but will your dad keep that women warrior thing?" Darcy asked.

"He has to; if Asgard knew that he had been forced into Odinsleep by Loki…and he cannot just take something like that away, it would put him into disfavour. Right now, there are more females training to take the test to get into the academy…and certainly Sif would be angry," Thor said, laughing. "Oh, Loki."

Darcy grinned. "You sound very angry," she said.

"Oh, boiling," Thor said, shaking his head. "I have not forgiven his past crimes, but I think…I think my brother is still in there."

"He saved your life; there is hope," Darcy said.

 

**The bus.**

Skye had told Raina that she would meet her father a few days ago, having put off answering Raina for a little while and just not wanting to deal with it. Oddly, there had been something sad about Loki’s passing, but she blamed the connection for that. He _had_ been a little helpful, right? However, the guy was actually alive and she couldn’t be happier, if only for the fact that he could come in handy sometime.

She was going to meet her father next week. It was nerve-wracking and she felt like cancelling it, but at least he was patient enough to wait even more time to see her. And they hadn’t heard anything bad from him or Raina since. Skye had told him (through Raina) that she would meet him if he made an effort to stop hurting people and causing problems. So far, so good. However, she just…part of her wanted to just cancel it, but she knew she shouldn’t.

"Hey, you’ll be okay," Steve said, appearing.

She smiled at him, still amazed that he was part of this freaky connection. "Hey, Steve," Skye said.

"Come here," Steve said, sitting down beside her and putting his arms around her. "I don’t really have good authority on father figures such as yours…and Loki’s…but you can count on me anyway. As long as I’m not in some dangerous mission, I’ll be there when you meet him."

"Thanks, Steve. You know, I spent most of my life trying to find my parents and now…" Skye said.

"He isn’t exactly what you expected, it’s understandable," Steve said. "I have a colleague and her early life was spent destroying lives as well, but now, she’s a good woman…maybe she’s still rough around the edges, but she’s on the right side. I believe second chances can be given…"

"If Loki came down wanting a second chance, would you give it to him?" Skye asked, faintly amused.

"Yes, I would, but he would have to mean it and put effort into it, just like anyone else," Steve said.

"Wow, and here I thought you’d be against it," Skye said.

"The Avengers…we’re not completely black and white. Most of its members have a problematic past," Steve said. "It would be hypocritical to not extend the hand of forgiveness if someone truly worked for it."

"You really are as noble as they say. Are you seeing anyone?" Skye asked playfully.

Steve chuckled. "No, but I, ah, I’m still struggling with a past love," Steve said.

"I’m pulling your shield. You’re cute, but I kinda have my eye on someone already," Skye said.

"Oh?" Steve asked, playful smile on his face now.

"Yeah, a teammate," Skye said.

"As long as he treats you right, he has my blessing," Steve said.

Skye laughed and shook her head at how sweet he was.

 

**New York, USA.**

Darcy had been hired by Tony Stark and she couldn’t be more grateful or excited for it. She had applied to numerous jobs and Stark industries hadn’t actually been one of them, so she assumed Thor had something to do with it. She was grateful, of course, though part of her wanted to get in on her own merit. However, it turned out Tony had found her himself; he’d found out through the grapevine that she’d tased Thor back in the day and through looking her up, was interested in her being in his company from looking at her resume, etc etc.

Holy _shit_.

The job was great, right in her field; dealing with the human aspect and while she wasn’t in a high up job, there was definitely room for progression. She didn’t even care; considering Tony paid his employees a generous amount she might as well be in a managerial position in another company for the perks of this job. And Jane had been pulled into the science department, so they were all living in the tower now. It was called the Avengers tower, but Stark Industries was still very much alive and well inside it.

So, to celebrate, she, Jane and Thor went out to have a merry old time.

 

**Boston, USA.**

So night off and Skye had invited Ward and the others out for drinks, but it turned out only Ward wanted to come out. FitzSimmons weren’t really into that and of course May and Coulson weren’t very good at switching off. So, she dragged him to some clubs and actually got him to loosen up a little. She’d lost track of how many drinks they had and she enjoyed getting him on the dance floor and grinding…okay, so perhaps she was a little drunk now. The look of amusement and yet embarrassment on Ward’s face was too funny.

But he got into it, especially with more alcohol…

Her night got infinitely better when he was smashed; he danced like a _clown_. Seriously. Hips swaying, arms in and out and she wasn’t even sure what his legs were doing. Skye just couldn’t stop laughing at him, but she joined in too.

It got to the point where she couldn’t resist him any longer; attraction and alcohol weren’t exactly a great mix, but she really didn’t care as she dragged him into a cab and struggled to keep her hands to herself…

She didn’t even _think_ about how this would effect the others in her little cluster. In fact, she forgot that existed…forgot her _name_ existed. Once they got into the hotel room, all that was over; Ward had her against the wall and his lips against hers in three seconds flat. He was a good kisser, and she pulled on his top, wanting to get it over his head…

 

**New York, USA.**

Darcy was back in her room by ten; Jane felt sick and Darcy didn’t feel like staying out alone. She got back to her room and not even five minutes later she found herself in Loki’s cell… _again._

"You’re making a habit of this," Darcy said.

Loki just smiled at her and gestured for her to take a seat on his bed. He sat in his chair.

"I’m surprised you were caught," Darcy said.

"Odin awoke and confronted me before Romanoff or Thor could give any warning," Loki said.

"You know, if you tried to make good, you could totally get out of here and try to make amends, it—ooooh," Darcy gasped.

Darcy felt a lot of pleasure all of a sudden and she could see a man with dark hair and eyes. Oh, it was that Ward guy. She sucked in another breath. Not just them. Someone else was…

"Oh my, Agent Romanoff…I knew you were lying," Loki said, his eyes closed.

"Why does it…it kinda feels like I’m kissing…but I’m not…I’m totally glad I’m single, I’d question whether I was—" She was cut off by another gasp. "Is this…is it going to be like this forever? I can’t…what…"

"No…it is all very new, I imagine it would die down…we would grow accustomed to it…I know not," Loki said, swallowing.

She wasn’t aware that Loki had moved until he was above her and very close to her. "W-what the hell are you—" Darcy started, but was cut off.

"I can feel your thoughts, Darcy…but if you say no, I will back off…" Loki murmured.

"I’m not…I’m not even here, how can we…" Darcy said.

"We can kiss…but I think I would rather bed you in person," Loki purred.

"Oh shit," Darcy gasped.


	5. It's worth a shot, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day in the lives of the Avengers...not that it gets any less weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, they make me happy. <3
> 
> Again sorry for the sudden upping of the rating last chapter, I honestly didn't expect it, but it's only for implications and language/innuendo. Just in case. ^_^
> 
> Another Sensate revealed! :D I hope it's okay. It feels like more of a short chapter this time, but I think it's also because it's more speech-orientated. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Boston, USA.**

**28th June, 2013.**

Skye woke up the next morning groggy and yet, oddly happy. She looked over to her side and Ward was there, lying on his stomach butt-naked save the cover over his waist. Huh. She remembered the night fairly well and, quite frankly, it was both great and hilarious. As for the rest of it…who knew being mentally and emotionally connected to seven other people could make this experience so much…weirder, yet more fun? Okay, so it had only been four of them involved…two of them not really doing anything, but she’d been aware of them.

She was glad that Steve hadn’t been a part of it…that would have been super weird and awkward. The guy was too nice and sweet to be part of this eight-headed orgy, but oh well. Even worse was the other person who was slowly making himself known…she really hoped he didn’t have to deal with this mind-orgy, she wasn’t sure it was a good idea.

"You’re telling me."

Skye looked to the side and sat between her and Ward was none other than Natasha Romanov, covered only by a sheet.

"Wild night," Skye said with a chuckle.

"Like you wouldn’t believe. I actually told Clint about this whole mind-share thing," Natasha said.

"Really? You don’t seem like much of a sharer…aside from this… _thing_ ," Skye said.

The older woman laughed dryly. "Tell me about it; at least Loki can hide whatever the hell he wants with his magic," Natasha said. "I share everything with Clint and he does with me. After finding out that Loki was alive and pretending to be Thor’s father, things became clearer for him too. We’re part of this…thing, and he’s part of one too. He hears…feels…things too. Does Loki know that?"

Skye raised her eyebrows. "No, you reckon he’s part of our group? There’s still a few I’m not really clear on," Skye said.

Natasha shook her head. "No, he’s definitely separate, which means there’s at least two of these…groups," Natasha said.

Loki appeared then, sat at the end of the bed. "Hello, ladies," he said.

Skye scowled at him, but Natasha didn’t bat an eyelid. "Do you mind?" She asked.

"There really is no need; sooner or later we all see each other in every possible way," Loki said, but he did have the decency to turn away.

"Did you have fun last night, Loki? It must be the closest you have come to…well, _coming_ in a while," Natasha asked with a smirk.

"You will find that I do not depend on pleasures of the body as much as others do," Loki said.

Natasha snorted.

"It looks like you two tired your men out," Loki said with a smirk.

"Oh, Clint’s already up. He jogs of a morning," Natasha said.

"Ward…probably doesn’t drink often…that’s the first time I’ve seen him let loose," Skye said, mostly joking.

"Then you will have to fix that," Loki said with a wink, before disappearing.

 

**Prison, Asgard.**

"You are back."

Darcy looked at him and shrugged. "I don’t know how this works," she said. "I don’t have a lot of control over it."

Loki and Darcy lay side by side; last night had been strange and oddly she didn’t feel _too_ awkward. Even though she kissed Loki and he admitted that he wouldn’t mind fucking her. She was _so_ glad she had been in her room, because kissing air would have looked strange. After the out-of-body orgasm she experienced, she was feeling pretty damn good and wanted a little sugar for herself.

"Just so you know, the kiss meant nothing to me…heat of the moment," Darcy said. "No offence, but I don’t…"

"Of course, Darcy…I am not looking for love myself," Loki said. "I stand by what I said, though; I would not say no to bedding you."

"I don’t think I’ll be visiting Asgard in person anytime soon and you’re kinda trapped…" Darcy said.

"For now, however I intend to get out," Loki said.

"How…oh," Darcy said, suddenly looking stricken.

She felt it too; that uncontrollable anger bubbling up inside her. She also felt fear, anxiety and alarm run through her. Darcy could tell that Natasha was already on high alert and she couldn’t tell much else as she watched Loki get up, walk towards the barrier and pull his fist back. He punched clean through the barrier and shattered it, wobbling the barrier opposite with the shockwave, but it stayed intact. Loki looked back at her with a smile and waved, running out of the prison.

Darcy found herself back in her rooms; she knew he hadn’t actually provoked Dr. Banner, at least, but taken advantage nonetheless. What could she really do about it? Nothing…she was just human, after all.

 

**New York, USA.**

"Keep him inside Central Park; Stark, get civilians as far away as possible," Steve said in his comms to Tony and he turned to his big green friend. "Thor, we’ll keep Dr. Banner occupied while Barton and Romanoff go after the perp."

It would be difficult, but they had to occupy him enough to keep him away from any civilians. It was times like these that he wished there were more superpowers, or at least something to better keep Dr. Banner’s green side at bay…at least the side that was uncontrollable.

Thor summoned some lightning and threw it at the Hulk, but…

"Damn," Steve said, rolling out of the way as Thor was punched backwards. "Somehow I don’t think he likes that, Thor."

But Thor _laughed._ This must be something completely different to the Asgardian because who laughed at getting punched? Watching them fight was, admittedly, a little entertaining. Steve kept his distance and kept an eye on the area, directing Thor when he needed to move Hulk more to the middle. Unfortunately for the Hulk, that meant a dip in the lake. He made some noise and ran at Thor, who used his wetness against him and zapped him with lightning again.

Nope and nope.

"Is there any point in me telling you that lightning won’t work?" Steve sighed, but it _did_ keep the guy busy.

Just…how were they supposed to stop him?

A flash of green alerted him to the arrival of…Loki?!

"Oh my," Loki said.

"You should be in jail," Steve said.

"I missed you too," Loki smirked. "Considering I am here to _help_ , you should at least be a little less hostile."

"You’re just lucky Barton isn’t here," Steve said.

Loki raised his hands and suddenly Hulk was trapped in a four-sided barrier. Circled around, a roof and a floor. He couldn’t jump, run forward or dig his way out, though he tried. Thor whirled around and narrowed his eyes at Loki.

"Loki?!" Thor roared.

"I have just helped you…I believe the proper response is _Thank you_ ," Loki said.

Thor stormed over to him and seemed to contemplate his options, before letting off a sigh. " _Thank you_ , Loki," Thor said.

"He will grow tired and eventually revert…" Loki said.

_He has a couple of people talking to him, after all._

 

Darcy was glad that despite touch being possible, harm wasn’t, because sitting in front of the Hulk was kinda terrifying. Or, at least, sort of in front. He kept turning and bashing the barriers.

"Hey, hey…Mr. Hulk? Come on, talk to me," Darcy said. "I know I’m not exciting and you can’t fight me, but we can talk? You don’t get a lot of that, I’m sure; you don’t get to come out very often and you’re all excited trying to release all this pent up anger, I get that, sometimes I want to punch Loki so bad…and you did, haha!"

The Hulk turned to her and seemed to regard her. He rushed forward a little too much for her liking, but she kept her ground. "Hey, I’m on your side. Using Loki like a rag doll was fun, right? But…talking might be fun too, maybe you could try it?" Darcy asked. "Let’s start small…how do you feel? In words!"

He breathed heavily before huffing and slamming the barrier.

" _Words._ Like I’m using. I know you understand me," Darcy said.

Suddenly, they were in her room at the tower. He was a little startled, turning around and around, little confused noises.

"This is my room…it’s our connection…you feel it too, right?" Darcy asked.

Hulk turned to her and growled, but seemed to consider. "…Darcy…" He growled.

"Yeah, Darcy. I know everyone calls you the Hulk, but if you have a better idea, do say. I mean, you don’t seem like a Fred…or a Bob…" Darcy said.

He did something then…he sat down in front of her.

"Hey, that’s better, right? Okay, so names…would you prefer a more sophisticated name? Maybe Percival," Darcy said.

Growl. Nope.

"Lancelot? Arthur…Galahad?" Darcy said.

He seemed to perk up. "Galahad?" He grunted.

"Yeah, a knight of the round table at Camelot…Arthurian tales…hey, how about we read some of that?" Darcy asked.

 

Steve watched the strange scene and held back a laugh as Tony dropped down and got confused.

"He’s sat down and…what is he staring at?" Tony asked.

"To be honest, it’s hard to explain and I’m not sure you’d believe me," Steve said.

"Seriously? Gods, people turning into green giants, super soldiers…I’d believe almost anything at this point," Tony said.

"Well…there’s this…connection thing…" Steve started, struggling to even work out where to start, when Loki chimed in.

"An ancient magic has awoken in eight of us…eight people, seven of them Midgardian, share their emotions, memories and experiences with each other. They are called Sensates and Dr. Banner, Steven, Darcy, an agent by the name of Skye, Romanoff and I are six of the eight," Loki explained.

" _Please_ don’t call me Steven."

Thor frowned at him. "You feel that too?" He asked. "Like…suddenly you are in one place and the next another?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, I _so_ did not appreciate being pulled up that rainbow rollercoaster from _hell_ ," Tony said, unamused.

"You will find it is actually from Asgard," Loki quipped.

Tony just stared at him.

"So two clusters have been activated…how very strange…" Loki said. "How many do you know of so far?"

"Erm, myself, Thor, Barton, Pepper, Jane…we’re missing five," Tony said.

"It appears we are ahead of you then," Loki said gleefully.

"It is not a competition, brother," Thor said.

"You said the same thing about the Grynudy situation," Loki said. "And no, it was not different."

That shut him up.

Tony snorted. "So…who’s talking to the Hulk?" He asked.

"Darcy, and Skye has joined her. Darcy is reading the Arthurian tales to him," Loki said.

"Why didn’t I think of that?" Tony asked dryly.

 

Darcy smiled as the Hulk turned back into his smaller form, thankfully with trousers. She watched the people around relax and the barrier dropped. Dr. Banner looked rather shaky, but relieved. She crawled over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It’s okay. You don’t have to be embarrassed…" Darcy said.

Thor came up and held out his hand to him, helping him to his feet. He clapped Bruce’s shoulder and gave him a smile. "Welcome back, friend," Thor said.

"You should probably know that the Hulk prefers to be called Galahad," Darcy said to Loki.

"Darcy says that we should call the Hulk Galahad now," Steve said with a chuckle.

"There’s no place like home, there’s no place like home, there’s no place like home," Tony said, tapping his feet together.

"You are strange, my friend," Thor laughed.

"It’s worth a shot, right?" Tony said.


	6. Though you will forgive me if I refuse to believe in Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last Sensates of both groups are revealed and Steve finally does what he has been meaning to do for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, they make me happy. <3
> 
> I hope this chapter is okay and not disappointing or anything. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**New York, USA.**

**4th July, 2013.**

"Happy birthday, Cap…and America. That is a freakish coincidence…are you sure you weren’t born when the US declared independence?" Tony asked.

"Ha ha," Steve said, accepting the beer Tony gave him.

He opened it and beer came gushing out, soaking him in the face until the bottle was empty. Steve blinked a few times before rubbing at his face while the others laughed. Thor, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint and Natasha sat in the newly renovated top floor lounge/entertainment room of the Avengers tower with some rather juvenile birthday decorations.

"You’re dead, Tony," Steve said simply, a little humour in his voice.

"Hey hey, so’s Loki, it’s his trick…I was just the brains," Tony said.

"That’s even worse," Steve said.

"Where _is_ Loki?" Clint asked.

"Didn’t think you’d care, Barton. Is this a new love for the Trickster God? You weren’t too happy to see him the other day," Tony said.

"I don’t, but I like to know if he’s coming here so I can—"

"—Say caw caw and fly away?" Tony inputted, which earned an eye roll. "Hey, the dude’s kept out of trouble…and been just a _little_ bit helpful."

"Have you guys worked out who else is sharing your mind space?" Natasha asked, changing the subject effectively.

"Yeah, some uptight woman in San Francisco and some guy in jail. Still, it could be worse," Tony joked. "As for the other one…she’s in some form of…coma? I don’t know. She’s unconscious and all I’ve been able to ascertain is that she’s Sokovian."

"That’s the same for us, except it’s a he. As for the final member of our motley group…I don’t know," Steve said.

"The mystery continues…who will it be? It’d be hilarious if you got Nicky…tough break," Tony said. "I think he’d have a fit if he was suddenly connected to Reindeer Games."

Thor looked tense.

Clint scoffed. "I don’t care if he’s connected to some of you guys, nothing he does will make up for—" He started.

"Careful how you speak, he is my brother," Thor said.

"Funny, he doesn’t seem to think the same…" Clint said.

 

**New York, USA.**

**4th July, 1948.**

Just over three years had passed and Peggy still missed Steve. It wasn’t quite as painful, but it was still a lonely thing. She wasn’t looking for love, but sometimes she wished she had it. Maybe it was because it was Steve’s birthday that she was feeling so sentimental. The strangest thing of all was how she didn’t feel so alone inside her head…like there were other people there, but that was silly.

She was still working for the SSR, it was…a little more bearable, she supposed, but it wasn’t quite as fulfilling as she’d hoped. Three years on and she felt trapped, like she hadn’t done anything of worth even though she knew she had. Perhaps it was the fact that it was a man’s world and she was a woman. At least she had finished work for the day.

Peggy walked through the streets towards her home, but suddenly stopped when she saw something happen that would be impossible if not for the things she’d already seen. Perhaps. A man in a suit suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Black hair combed back that reached just below his ears and very, very tall. Very handsome too, but she couldn’t very well focus on that right now as she pulled out her gun and made her way slowly towards him before pointing it at him.

"Don’t move," Peggy said.

The man looked at her, amusement on his lips and in his green eyes. He stepped forward, but she didn’t back down.

"Who are you and, more importantly, how did you just appear like that?" Peggy asked.

"Ah, how astute. Relax, I am here merely on a visit. I suppose since you have already seen me, there is little point hiding from you," the man said. "My name is Loki and I am of the realm Asgard."

Peggy raised an eyebrow. "Norse mythology? Do I look stupid to you?" She asked.

"No, far from it…however, it is true. Watch."

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she swivelled around, thanking her quick reflexes…to find him there. She looked back and forth…there were two of him. Peggy reached into her pocket and drew out another gun, both of them aimed at the so-called Loki.

One of them disappeared and he stepped forward, gently lowering her arms. "I mean you no harm…I am of another realm, seeking escape from a broken heart, though it still continues to follow me," he said, smiling sadly.

Peggy found herself relaxing just a little…there was something about the man she trusted and her instincts were usually good. Alien or not, she felt that he was sincere. She put her guns away and smiled a little sadly too.

"If you are really a Norse God, then I guess Gods can’t escape the worries of love either," Peggy said. "Though you will forgive me if I refuse to believe in Gods."

Loki chuckled and reached for her hand, kissing her knuckles. "We are merely beings much stronger than humans, eternally present but the term God is only in title. God of Mischief, at your service," he said with a cheeky smile.

"I think I could do with a little cheering up," Peggy said.

"Perhaps I could take you to a nice restaurant, have a nice meal and perhaps watch the fireworks that this country are so fond of on this day," Loki said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Peggy asked, amused.

"I am asking you to dinner; courtship is not obligatory, perhaps we will get to know each other first," Loki said.

Peggy laughed a little. "Then lead on, good sir," Peggy said.

She didn’t get the sense that he was malicious in any way…in actual fact, her intuition told her that she could actually trust him and her intuition hadn’t failed her yet.

 

**New York, USA.**

**4th July, 2013.**

"Barton, it’s impolite to poke at harmful topics," Tony said.

"You’re one to talk. I don’t see how you can let it go that easily, why we haven’t locked him up," Clint said. "Or—"

" _Cut it out!_ "

They both turned to see Bruce looking at them with an annoyance neither of them had really seen on the mild doctor before. It made both of them stop, even if Tony could still feel the anger emanating from the archer. This sharing minds and feelings things was a trip…one he wasn’t sure he liked, though at least there was Pepper. He couldn’t wait for her return.

"In fairness, I was—" Tony started.

"I don’t care. This has been happening for days," Bruce said. "Today is supposed to be a day of celebration, Independence day and Steve’s birthday."

"Somehow it doesn’t feel like a celebration," Steve said dryly.

"What’s wrong, Jesus of America?" Tony asked.

Steve managed a laugh before becoming serious again. "It’s not really me, but maybe like Bruce, I feel like someone in the connection isn’t too happy," he said.

"We know Bruce doesn’t like this fighting…" Tony said.

"It’s not me, thank you. If you must know, it’s Loki. Possibly someone else, I can’t make head nor tail of all the individual emotions," Bruce said.

"Because you’re not a shrink," Tony said.

Bruce just looked at him with calm annoyance. "Do you understand human emotion at all? Is everything a joke to you? You should know, you have your own demons," he said.

" _Had_. I like to think I’m past all that. You know I don’t do well with feelings," Tony said. "Why don’t you invite him over?"

He ignored Barton’s look of annoyance.

"No, he doesn’t want to be found. And I don’t think this is the best place to come even if he did," Bruce said.

"When did you become a Loki-supporter?" Barton asked.

"It’s not a question of support, he did bad things, but it’s kind of hard to resent someone when you can feel what they are feeling, the very same feelings you’ve felt before," Bruce said.

"I’m feeling nothing. Isn’t this connection supposed to be everyone included?" Natasha asked.

"Obviously Loki can control what he sends through the connection, at least, most of the time," Steve said.

"And can you blame him? You’re connected to Barton. Obviously he’s reluctant with Steve, but seems to know that he’s probably one of the most trustworthy in this room," Bruce said.

Steve stood up. "I’m going to go for a walk," he said.

 

He found himself standing on the Brooklyn bridge, looking out into the horizon; as much as he liked being around his fellow Avengers, they could be a lot to handle sometimes. Steve missed his old comrades, but there was no going back to the old days. He missed Bucky…and he missed Peggy, at least, in a sense. She was still alive, but…what would he say? The woman who still had his heart had a whole life behind her now, had moved on…and rightly so.

_You should see her, Steve._

The words were soundless, but Steve had an odd feeling he knew who said that. He let out a small chuckle; he never thought he’d see the day where he’d take advice from an ex-supervillain, but nothing did make sense anymore anyway.

 

**New York, USA.**

**4th July, 1948.**

Peggy tried not to laugh as Loki wiped the cake off his face.

A waitress had tried to swerve out of the way of a child and the cake she had been taking to a table had ended up in the Norse God’s face. Unfortunately, she couldn’t quite keep the laugh inside.

"Oh, goodness, I’m so sorry, Sir!" The waitress gushed. "Let me make it up to you—"

"Nonsense," Loki said, standing up after removing most of the cream and putting his hands on the waitress’ upper arms. "Relax, Miss. Believe me, I have had worse, and it is no trouble."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, please put the cake on my tab, it was rather delicious and I think we will have another one, when you are quite ready to bring one," he smiled.

After the poor waitress left, Loki say back down and Peggy couldn’t help but smile softly at him.

"Your former girlfriend is daft to have left you," she said. "You seem quite charming to me, although I suppose it could be an act to get into my knickers."

Loki had just taken a sip from his glass and had managed to stop a spit take; she’d always thought they were exaggerations in books, but apparently not.

"I assure you, I am not looking for romance right now; of course, if it happens, then it happens, but otherwise…" Loki said with a little shrug.

Peggy reached over and patted his hand. "I understand…I am much the same, even if it has been three years," Peggy said.

"Three years is but a short time to get over a loss…sometimes even a century is not enough, but we heal and love again, each love as important as the other. Perhaps our first love will always hold a certain sparkle, but I do not believe that should halt you from finding it again, Miss. Carter. I do not think your Steven would wish you to spend your life only loving him," Loki said.

She laughed and shook her head, wiping away a tear that had fallen. "No. I think he would tell me not to be so silly," Peggy said, smiling through tears. "I’m sorry, these are happy tears, I swear."

Loki laughed and shook his head at her.

 

**Washington D.C., USA.**

**4th July, 2013.**

There were some things in life that Steve was not quite ready for and that was an impromptu teleportation to Washington D.C., specifically outside the retirement home Peggy was currently staying in. Loki assured him that it was not his fault, but Steve wasn’t so sure. However, Darcy reassured him that the connection allowed a share of abilities, which he knew through experience, but magic?

"C’mon, Steve," Darcy said, stood next to him in spirit. "You can do this. You drove that big ship thing into ice to save New York, you can visit Peggy…"

"I know, I just…" Steve said.

"We all understand…I’ll walk in with you," Darcy said. "I’d hold your hand, but you’d probably look a little weird."

He laughed and straightened up, walking into the home and to the desk.

"I’d like to visit Peggy Brooke, please," Steve said.

"Our visiting hours are just about to end, Sir," the woman behind the desk said, barely glancing up.

"Just get her to look up; no one can deny Captain America something, c’mon," Darcy said beside him.

"Please, Miss, I owe Peggy a dance…it’s the fourth of July, can’t you make an exception?" Steve asked.

The woman looked up at him, looking ready to turn him down again, but her eyes widened, immediately recognising who he was. He didn’t like the idea of using his fame to get him things, but this one time and it was important. He couldn’t hold off visiting her any longer.

"Oh, uh, let me get my supervisor…I’m sorry, I can’t…just hold on," the woman said, picking up her phone and speaking to her supervisor in a hushed voice.

Steve looked around the reception while he waited; from what he could tell,  it was a fancy place and he smiled; only the best for his best girl. He felt a certain sadness well up inside him again, thinking about all those missed years and what he had lost. Would he have been in here with her too? Playing bridge, talking fondly over the old days, sharing stories with other retired folk about how they met, where they got married, their children…

He stopped that train of thought, the sadness suddenly unbearable and he couldn’t help but feel like he was experiencing two lots of heartache. However, where would the other lot be coming from? He didn’t know.

Steve turned to face the other woman who approached the reception desk and like the receptionist, she clearly recognised him.

"Mr. Rogers…you want to see Peggy Brooke, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, Miss," Steve said.

"Well…if she is up for it, then we can make an exception this one time. There is something you should know, though," the woman, Cassie, told him.

Steve listened as she told him about how Peggy had Alzheimer’s disease and her condition was only worsening. It was difficult to listen to, but he had to see her. He followed Cassie through the home until they got to Peggy’s room. He walked in when Cassie said it was okay and he sat down beside Peggy’s bed. He noticed that there was a vase with green daylilies in it.

Recognition was instant and the smile on Peggy’s face brought a smile to his own.

"Steve…Steve is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it’s me," Steve said.

"You came back…you came back…" Peggy said.

"I did…I had to see you again," Steve said, reaching out to offer his hand to her, which she took.

"It’s been so long…oh, I missed you," Peggy said, tears rimming her eyes.

"I missed you too…I’m sorry for being away so long," Steve said.

"It’s okay, you’re here now," Peggy said.

Steve smiled. As heartbreaking as it was to see her here, to be unable to do anything for her, he couldn’t not be here with her.

**New York, USA.**

**4th July, 1948.**

"Whoa, okay, that was weird," Peggy said.

The sun had set by now and Loki had just teleported her to the top of a building…she could see the Empire State Building and she could see the river in the distance.

"Apologies, I should have warned you," Loki said.

He made a single green daylily appear in his hand and he fixed it into her hair. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman," he said.

She couldn’t help the smile that lit her face. "Thank you, it’s beautiful," she said.

The fireworks started and Loki held his hand out to her. "Shall we dance?" He asked.

She took his hand and he spun her into his arms as she let out a laugh. "Do you do this with all the girls you meet here on Earth?" Peggy asked. She felt happy, able to take her mind off her sadness.

"Not at all…I believe the last mortal woman I got acquainted with walked with me down beside the river Nile before pushing me in and running off," Loki said.

Peggy laughed. "You don’t half tell the daftest of stories and yet I am rather inclined to believe you," she said.

"They are all true…" Loki said with a smirk.

She smiled up at him and enjoyed the dancing, though for some reason, every so often, he seemed to shift into Steve…but not in the shapeshifting or illusionary way Loki had told her he was capable of. He wasn’t shifting…was it her memory? A false one, at that. She never did get her dance with Steve.

Then as if from a distance, music started accompanying the fireworks around them. It didn’t sound like anything she’d heard before.

 

**Washington D.C., USA.**

**4th July, 2013.**

After the sun had set, the fireworks started and he could hear a song through the connection. It wasn’t really a good song for slow dancing, but he had to learn to improvise.

"Would you like that dance now?" He asked. "We don’t need music."

"Yes…but there is music…I can’t remember its name, Katy…Katy someone," Peggy said, frowning.

Steve’s eyebrows raised before he smiled. "Katy Perry?" He filled in for her.

"Yes…" Peggy said.

Steve helped her out of her bed and gently wrapped his arms around her, dancing just a little away from the bed. For a moment, she froze and shook, her eyes wide, but then she relaxed.

"Steve…you made it…I thought maybe you wouldn’t…" Peggy said.

"I would never miss our dance for the world," Steve smiled.

"It’s that song…with the…with the fireworks," Peggy said. "I didn’t know I had a CD player…"

He didn’t know whether or not it was worth explaining to her that she was part of a connection. Steve couldn’t believe it, but he could see it as every so often she seemed to shift into the Peggy he knew before he was frozen in ice.

Not much had really changed; she was still beautiful.

 

**New York, USA.**

"Okay, we’ve gotta put some fitting music on as we watch the fireworks," Tony said. "Jarvis, put Katy Perry’s Firework on."

A number of them sat outside the penthouse on sofas Tony had moved outside (read: got Thor to) and listened as the song started up. Pepper sat next to him and Thor and Jane sat a little away. Bruce, Clint and Natasha were there too.

Further up away from everyone else’s prying eyes, Loki sat.

If one could take a picture of it with the invisible Sensates too, most of them were there. Darcy sat next to Loki, Skye sat with Natasha. Peggy and Steve danced a little way off. Hope from San Francisco sat next to Jane and Scott, complete in his prison garb, sat next to Tony. The only ones missing were unconscious in Sokovia.

For now…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki once said that it was like there were more people in the connection and yet not, well, it's because Peggy from the past and the present is sorta connected, but it'll probs take some time for her to realise what's going on because of that. I hope it's not too confusing for anyone, it was just something I thought of and decided might be fun to do. And don't worry, it will work out so that what past Peggy may find out about the future, won't affect her timeline. Eh, either way, just wait and find out I guess. \o/ 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
